Love Square
by McCurdianSoul
Summary: Sam falls in a complicated situation. Three boys are fighting for her and they compete and those who wins will become the boyfriend of Sam. But with Sam's undissolved feelings for one of the boys, how will Freddie gain victory?


SAM'S POV

Where am I? What is this place? This place looks familiar.. Have I ever been into this place? And why am I dressed into such fancy clothes?! Ugh! I hate this clothes and I even don't remember wearing this! What is this place?! This looks like a castle… Where's everyone?

"Hello… Anybody there?" Sam asked but no one answered. She repeated several times but again, no one replies. So she just walked around the house which looks like a castle and searched for people.

She continued walking around gloomily. She can't find anybody in the house and she was getting impatient. Luckily, she saw a long stairs and she think that maybe she could find somebody downstairs.

She was already downstairs but still, she can't find anyone in the house. She searched everywhere around the house. While walking she saw a glass door and she opened it. There she saw four boys and one girl having a conversation.

" I bet they're talking about something good. They look happy and seems like they're having fun…" Sam said in her mind. "I must ask them where I am and why I am here."

Sam went near the boys and talked to them.

"Hey you! Where am I?!" Sam said without even bothering introducing herself. She bets they even know here with the fact that she is inside in their house.

"Oh.. You're awake now.." Tsukasa said calmly.

"Hey! I am asking you so you better answer me or I'll break your legs!" Sam said with an angry tone. She was getting very impatient and she wanted to get to Carly's so badly.

"Calm down.. You're in my house and you're here because we saw you unconscious outside our gate. So we decided to let you stay in our house until you wake up." Rui explained clearly. He wasn't in the mood to get angry and fight so he just answered Sam properly.

Sam calmed down. "Thank you very much for your compassion but I need to go home now." Sam said.

The guys had no reaction. They just continued talking to each other leaving Sam alone with confused face. Sam didn't know why they reacted like that and she was getting impatient again. When she lost her temper, she shouted so loudly at them.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! I SAID I NEED TO GO HOME NOW!" Sam shouted furiously.

"What? You can go now. Do you want us to accompany you to your house?" Rui asked Sam.

"Wha-No! Do you see what I'm wearing? I need my clothes now!"Sam said.

"Oh.. I see.. Our helper washed it. Your clothes are very dirty. Maybe you could get it in the bathroom. Our helper put it there.

Sam walked toward the toilet. She didn't bother to thank the guy because her blood is boiling right now. "I didn't even tell him to wash my clothes." Sam said in her mind. She was just about to open the door. When she opens it, she suddenly screamed like she saw a ghost.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam and the guy in the toilet screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" Sam quickly closed the door and waited for the guy to finish what he was doing. When the guy finally opened the door, Sam shouted at him so loudly that Rui and his pals were wondering what was going on.

"how could you not lock the door when you're in the toilet?! How gross you are! You make me sick!" Sam said angrily and feeling slight embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't lock the door because all I know is that there is no other person in the house. If there was then I would lock it. And WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU?! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT KNOCKING!" The guy shouted at Sam.

"Hey girl! What's going on there?" Rui raised his voice so that they could hear.

"Nothing Rui. Don't bother." Tsukasa replied.

"What? You are in there Tsukasa? We'll go check out on you there. Why are you shouting so loud?" Rui said.

"Oh… WHO KNOCKS IN THE TOILET'S DOOR?!" Sam said intensely.

"ME! And who are you by the way?" the guy asked.

"Me? I'm Sam Puckett from iCarly." Sam replied.

"No way! Samantha?" the guy said in shock.

"What? Okay I-" Sam wasn't able to finish what she has to say because Tsukasa quickly pulled her into a hug.

Exactly, Rui and Makino was there near the toilet. They saw Sam and Tsukasa hugging. Makino couldn't believe what she saw. "Tsukasa, hugging a girl? No way!" Her thoughts are build up on her mind. She just couldn't believe what she saw. All she knew is that Tsukasa will never hug a girl unless she is important to him. She feel jealousy taking over her and she doesn't know why. All she know is that she likes Rui.

"W-what are you two doing?" Rui asked. "Why are you embracing him Tsukasa?"


End file.
